The invention relates to fuse holders.
A Class CC fuse has a small diameter projection extending from one end cap terminal, and this projection is used in fuse holders to reject fuses of similar size that do not have the small diameter projection, as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,761,148 and 4,846,738.